


Saving Newt

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is trying to save people that we all love in books and movies, this is the second book. Sry, if it is not good!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Newt

Doctor who files: Classified  
Doctor: 11  
Mission: To save Newt

The doctor hated this part. He had to re calibrate the TARDIS’s hard wiring.Clara watched him happily, and was listening to the band The cure. The sweaty greasy and smelly doctor looked at her with happy eyes and said, “What cha doin’?” Clara smiled and gave him an earbud. He tilted his head and smiled, he liked this band. But when it stopped he frowned. “Why did it stop?” Clara rolled her eyes, “It is called Pandora, Doctor, It does that.” He wiped his forehead, and flicked a piece of dark brown hair back. A new song started to play, “Oh.” He mumbled, “this sounds good.” Clara smiled and said, “It is called Friday, I'm in love By the cure.” “Their gooooood.” The doctor said snatching the phone from Clara and reading her automatic texts. He tilted his head, “Who is Danny?” Clara gasped and ripped the phone away, cheeks turning red.

“Clara…” He said looking fairly childishly, and he would have continued if the TARDIS started to chooses a destination.“So," she seemed ready to go to a new topic,"where are we going now doctor?” Clara asked. He shrugged like he did when he did not know. A small syringe popped up out of a small compartment. The doctor grabbed it, and asked the TARDIS, “Do I give myself the shot?” The TARDIS shook, like it was saying no. “Do I give it to… Clara?” It shook again. A little piece of tape sat on the side of the syringe, and it said, NEWT. The doctor frowned, “Who is Newt? Do I give this to the Newt?” The TARDIS made a dingy noise, like she was saying yes. The doctor smiled, put the syringe in his pocket and grabbed Clara’s hand. “Let's go!”

The doctor and Clara stepped out. The first thing they noticed was that there was a huge building and Clara said, “This is nice” It was in the middle of the forest. Four people walked out of it. One of them looked absolutely defeated and another looked bummed. Clara tilted her head. Clara smiled, “ Hello!” They all looked up at her, three boys and one girl. The boy with the perfect hair out of all of them looked at her with disgust. “Who the shuck are you?” Clara looked like she was hiding anger behind her beautiful smile. “Excuse me? What did you just say to me?” She asked trying not to get mad. The doctor could keep his cool. (or could he?) “Clara, please go back into the TARDIS.” She grumbled as she went back into the big blue police box. 

“Who are you?” The one with the perfect hair asked, with a ton of sass. The doctor smiled, “I am glad you asked, Who am i? WHO AM I?!?!? I’m the doctor.” He smiled from his stupid joke. The one who looked blue brightened a little, “So, you are a doctor?” The doctor froze, “No, I am the doctor. I and I own a TARDIS.” The Sass queen frowned and asked “So you can cure people?” “Not really.” The doctor said, putting his hand in his pockets. He yelped and shook his hand, there was a small prick on his finger, and he remembered the syringe. He pulled it out and the Sass queens eyes lit up, “Wow, is that a cure?” The doctor shrugged, “I don’t know. Hey, have you guys seen a little slimy amphibian around here? It says that I have to give it to a newt.” The Sass queen and the blue boy’s eyes lit up but then they thought it was just a trick. “Yeah, thanks for making fun of us WICKED.” The Sass Queen hissed. The group walked away. The doctor felt bad that they got mad at him, for tricking them, but he did not trick them.

The doctor walked into the large building, after the group left. There was a short guard and a tallish guard that had a bushy mustache. The doctor smiled and said, “Excuse me, I have a question.” The one with the mustache frowned and said, “We don’t help your type.” The doctor was baffled, and his angry side clicked. “What do you mean ‘we don’t help your type’!?!?!” The doctor seethed. The mustache man frowned and said, “We don’t help your type, just as we said before.” The doctor was about ready to grab his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. The guards backed away, with the look of pure dread and grabbed long sticks with what looked like tasers at the end. “We mean, that we don’t help people from WICKED. So, sorry sir.” The doctor was not mad, he was just confused now. “What do you mean by WICKED?” The mustache man frowned and shook his head, “You must be a really stupid WICKED member.” “No. I am not a part of wicked.” The mustache man rose an eyebrow. “I’m Not!!!” The mustache man sighed, “Do you even know who WICKED is?” The doctor shook his head. “I am absolutely clueless.” The mustache man shook his head and said, “Ok, you can come in.” The doctor tapped his shoulder as they walked in. “Excuse me, but do you know anyone named Newt? Or just a Newt for all I care.” The mustache man rolled his eyes “follow me, you just missed the four who wanted to see him before, and just got him angry.” The short man finally spoke, and had a fairly high pitched voice, “By the way, welcome to Crank Palace” 

The doctor walked down a long dark cold hallway lead by the short, round man. “Here we are.” The short man proudly said. The doctor opened the door, to see a ton of people. They all had a hungry look in their eyes. Some of them were salivating, and others were licking their dry lips with sticky spit. The short man locked the door behind the doctor. They all turned to look at him “Um, hi?” They all chuckled and took a step closer to him. A woman who looked completely normal walked up to him. She smiled, showing an array of long sharp teeth and a purple tongue, “Hi dearest.” She said educating the s, “Did you just catch the flare? Because I want you to stay.” The doctor backed up, and said, “Sorry, already taken.” The woman's smile faltered, “Oh she won’t care, because once you are a crank, there is no turning back.” She licked her lips and tried to kiss him, But he just pushed her away. “Now,” he said wiping the spit off of his hands, “Where is the one called Newt?” All of them pointed to a small shack in the corner.”Ok, show me the way.” All of the cranks parted into two paths. The doctor felt weird walking beside these so-to-go-crazy people. As he go to the shack, he turned and said, “Thank you, for your services.” And slammed the door in their faces. 

The doctor sighed and heard a voice say sadly but also quite harshly,“Tommy, I said leave before things get bad, I don’t want to hurt you!” There was a boy who looked quite angry. He was british, and looked a lot less crazy than the others. He froze and looked at the Doctor, “You're not Tommy.” The doctor tilted his head and said, “No, I a not.And are you Newt?” The boy looked at the ground, “Yes.” He said quietly. Then his eyes lit up with a fiery rage, “what do you want? To get a finger sliced off?” The doctor shook his head, “No, But I do have something for you, Newt.” He frowned, “What?” The doctor smiled and took out the syringe labeled NEWT. “This.” Newt took it and frowned, “You're not doing an experiment, are you?” The doctor shook his head. Newt took the syringe and stabbed it into himself, pushing down on the button. The doctor winced at this action and said, “You could have been a bit more gentle to yourself.” Newt turned pale and fell to the ground. Did the TARDIS just want to kill him? “TARDIS? What did you do to this poor boy? I don’t know what you did, but I believe that you killed him.” The lines that littered his arms were starting to fade away. He walked out, and was holding the boy in his arms. The cranks gasped and whispered but none of them did anything. He was about to walk out, but mustache man frowned and grabbed his arm. “Leave. The boy. Behind.” He said eyes wide. The doctor shook his hand off of his shoulder and walked out.

Clara sat bored reading the comic book. She sat and read the book about how to do things to the TARDIS, but mostly, she just wanted someone to talk to. The doctor finally walked into the TARDIS holding a teenage boy. “What did you do!?!? Kill him???” Clara screamed. The doctor smiled, “No just the shot knocked him out.” Clara looked at the boy. “So he is Newt?”  
The doctor smiled, “Yup.”  
“You save him?”  
“I think so.”  
Clara widened her eyes. “What do you mean ‘you think so’?” The doctor winced, “Well he gave himself the shot, and passed out.” Clara grunted, “Well that is fortunate."


End file.
